


Types of Shattered Glass

by stellarstella



Series: Bad Decisions, Late At Night [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: /?/, ??? - Freeform, Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Josh is Sad, a little bit., did yall knwo theres a moes on that street, johs is sucidial, pregnancy fuckign int he mdidle of pennsylvania avenue, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstella/pseuds/stellarstella
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! so Donna is liek "Josh is sucidal" and then he is so then she takes him to the emergency room adn tehy fuck. idk what else to tell you its fuckign christmas. Second night of Hannuhak. this is drunk fanficiton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im drunk. merlot and cheddar babyyy.

“Leo?”

Pile of Christmas cards, stacks of presnet,s and now a knock at his door. JEsus fucking christ its godamn chirstmas what the fuck. I got a fit bit . not leo they werent invetned yet . Leo said “Come in.”

She donnatell amoss slunk inot the room shyly, melting against the door as she closed it with her back. Like she leaned against it and it shut , like how mia does in love actually but not sedutive bc donna is sad . . 

“Hey Donna, what’s up?”

She said nothing, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. They are blue nd tearful. Se is so scared. “Im scared.” she said bc she is scared.

“C’mon Donna I’m not that scary.”

“Leo I think Josh tried to kill himself.”

Silecne. 

“What?”

“His hand, Leo I–” she took a deep, shuddring breath. “He cut his hand and it’s–”

“He cut it on a glass, didn’t he tell you?”

“You don’t get that kind of cut from smashign down a glass. God  _ dammit _ .” Her voice cracked. She buried her face in her hands and cried (DONANNNANN!NN!NN!NN!).

“Aw Jeez donna,...” LEo said. “Sit down. C’mon” He stood up and guided her into a chair. She collapsed into it.

“I’ve been noticing it since Thanksgiving,” she babbled. “At the pilot… oh Leo he was so obsessed with the pilot and I thougt it was becus htey had the same birthday but he  _ killed  _ himself and I don’t know what sort of ieas that put in his head btu  _ god–” _

“Donna–”

“An you know , what sort of assitant am I if i can’t tell if he’s doing badly and oh leo hes doing so badly hes so miserable (((IM IN LOVE WITH HIM IW ATN TO FUCK JOSH LYMAN)” 

Mabe i should do this sober. 

Leo said “DONN AMY ABE HES SUCIDIDAL”

(then josh yelled at teh presendie t and leo was liek SHIT DONNA!!! UR FUCKIGN RIGH!!!!!!!)))

 

 

~~~standlye interlude~~~~

~~Man falls in the hole johs.donna will take you to the emergency room~~

 

 

Donna pulle dhim away from the singing people because he cant listen to musci because hes sucidial. 

“No Josh you cant listen to musci yorue sucidial.”

“Donan fuck off I want some Kaye”

“NO JOSH”

“Donna listen to me I am perfectly FINE!!!!! Listenign to musci I’m fine..”

“Did you try to kill yourself Josh?”

He froze in the middle of Pennsylvaia avendue (Itheres a moes down the street i know i live there), spinnign on his hele to gape at her. “What?”

“The glass josh.. T wasnt a glass.” She started sobbign. “And I dotn know if you cut yoruself or it was an accidnet but please odnt tell me you wnated to kill yoruslef .”

“Donna… it was a window/”

She wiped her stremign eyes with the sleeve or her fur coat (((((srslsy what was that coat)))). “Wat?”

“I smashe.d… a window. Fuckin punched that motherfucker.”

“JOSH!” She wailed, sinking to her knees on the gravel (its tan I know i lvoe there(. 

“Oh god , christ donna jessu don’t,,,,” he sat down beside her, beding one kneee as he puleld her into his lap. She sobbed into his chest, gripping his coat collar like a lifeline. “”Shhhhh.” he murmered, stroking her hiar and staring at the white hosue ((its white and has colums and shit),

Donnac rid a lot then looked up at Jsoh’s face. “Youre Jewish Josh you dont even celebrate chrismtas. Yr fuckin Jewihs”

:”Id celebrate chrismtas for you DONNa Id do aythig for you”

They fuckign MADE OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!!!!! The secret service snipers in the trees were like WOAHHHH and they were liek WE NEED TO GIVE THEM SO ME PRIVACY so they took sasha obamam to cava like shed been asing. Meanwhile josh and donna are now peen in vajaj fucking in the middle of goddamn Pennsylvania Avenue Washignton Distic of Colombia area code 202. Liek somens-gonne-get-pregnant fucking. Like theyre fucking so hard Donnas probably in her third trimester already. 

Josh starts crying because the singers are still signing and he has PTST. 

“Josh.” donna whospers, holding him to her chest. 

He cries, desperate sobs clinign on to her desperately.

“I ddont knwo what I’d do without you donna.”

“Josh–”

“No seriously… I lov eyou. Just because its christmas and at christmas you tell the truth. You probably like that mush y shit like tey do in love actually, but I gotta tell you that mark is one stupid ass gumpy ass stalker ass mother fu—”

“JOSH!” she wialed. “THAT MOVIE ISNT EVEN GODDAMEND OUT YET!!! ITS FUCKIGN 2000 IT CAME OUT IN FUCKIN 2004” She cried a lot. Josh had travelled through time and space to get her a romcom!!!!!!! Donna threw hersle f to cover him. Theyre just a blo b in the middl eof the stret. That one akward protester has left becuase of the pregnantcy fucking. They prob used one of the pamphlets he left as a condoem tbh.

“I lvoe you Donna”

“I voe you Josh”

Then josh and donnaw ent t the emergency orom as josh stiches his hand Dnna was like WHERES A PREIST/RABBI. they found a nondenominational guy and a rabbi was down the street atht ehe national temple bc he showed up bc or Rabbi religion sense.

On. december 19ht Josh had smashed a glas window. As the clock struck midngiht on December 25h he smashed a glass beneath his foot and pulled the love of his life into his arms for their first kiss as a married couple/ 

 

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!. 

 

Wheres my beef stroganoff its fucking chrismtas,. fuckng crockpot. 

 


End file.
